


Disaster Lesbian: Rising

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, i'm not entirely sure i still have a basic concept of functional grammar so here goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: For Femslash February: the first time Camilla sees Hinoka's tears.But written by a not competent writer.





	Disaster Lesbian: Rising

The first time Camilla sees Hinoka in tears leaves her silent.

It comes after a month of training, learning moves so unfamiliar it still makes Camilla’s head spin when she lies down to rest – after a month of hunching over, trying to push herself up straight from her knees. If she’d only known how pointless her suffering had been.

In the beginning it had seemed _perfect_. Master a Hoshidan dance for Hinoka’s birthday? Try and take some of the pressure off of Hinoka to be ‘perfectly feminine and not someone with two left feet’? Show up in her dress looking so beautiful that there was no way Hinoka could be more in awe, even as Camilla proposed.

 _Elise_ had approved.

But the day came, dances remaining un-mastered and Camilla walking to Hinoka a goddess, but a goddess of they who take on too much work to impress the girl they adore and fail. So with panic chilling down her spine, she greets her partner, laying on as many small kisses as possible before Hinoka whisks her away to somewhere private. The furthest balcony seems to be good enough.

“My my, just can’t wait to be alone with me, can you princess?” Flirting, at least, is familiar enough that bringing out Hinoka’s blush staves away her own.

Hinoka claps her hands over her mouth, turning away – how foolish of her – and Camilla takes the chance to hold her from behind, nuzzling into her soft hair.

There’s maybe two minutes of nothing but faded generic party talk and their embrace before Camilla sighs, decides she didn’t spend a month being sore, and spins Hinoka around to ask if they can dance together.

She never stood a chance.

Hinoka’s smile is so big her lips quiver; her eyes glistening like a quartz spring and Camilla drops to her knees with no thought in mind except, “Marry me?”

The next thing she knows Hinoka is cupping her face and pulling back from what must have been a kiss. “So Camilla, where’s my ring?”

 

Telling her fiancée all of this later, Hinoka is laughing herself to tears and repeatedly hitting their bedframe and Camilla lies in shamed silence, sinking under the covers as she swears ‘never again’.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha i'm so sorry.  
> i've not really written for a while so ig i'm completely starting over again? and i started replaying fates and i just..... Love Caminoka So Much. so apparently this was a good place to start.  
>  ~~it wasn't i know~~
> 
> and i know in my bones that camilla is a distinguished lesbian but i wanted to write like she was a disaster for once i suppose?


End file.
